Abi and the Moon
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Abigail Bennet, the daughter of Zane and Rikki doesn't wanna be a mermaid anymore...


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

* * *

**Abi and the Moon**

**Abigail Bennet, the daughter of Rikki and Zane are 23 years old. She's still a mermaid and the fact that the Full Moon has power over her is a problem for her. She can't go out on a romantic walk at the beach with her boyfriend Reg during the Full Moon, since she could go crazy and hurt him with her power. She has to pretend to have her period everytime there's a Full Moon to avoid any problems, but Reg is tired of Abi's 'Full Moon avoid him-thing' and he is not sure if he can keep dating her.**

"Mom, this mermaid-thing is makin' my life a crappy mess." says Abi.

"I know that it's not easy, but I don't know what to do. The Moon Cave at Mako Island was destroyed during the big earthquake 10 years ago, so nobody can go there now." explains Rikki.

"Isn't there any other way to take away a mermaid's power?" says Abi with a sad voice.

"Not that I know about." says Rikki.

"I can't even take a walk in the moonshine with my boyfriend. If I do I might go moon-crazy and burn him with my power or something." says Abi.

"Abi, if I could do something I would, but I don't know how to help you." says Rikki.

"That's okey, mom. I know you'd help me if you could. It's just so fuckin' frustrating!" says Abi.

"Trust me, Abs. I understand how you feel. I've been there myself. A young woman, unable to have a normal life, because of the mermaid-thing and I promise to do anything to make everything as easy as possible." says Rikki.

"Thanks, mom!" says Abi with a small smile.

Two days later there's a Full Moon. Abi knows that she should stay inside and avoid the moonlight, but Reg told her earlier that day that if she would end up having her period again that night, he would break up with her forever and never even speak to her again.

It's 8 at night and Abi put on something sexy.

"Abs, why are you in your sexy dress? You know you can't leave the house tonight." says Rikki.

"Mom, don't treat me like a stupid kid, okey? I'm a 23 year old woman, damn it!" says Abi with an angry tone.

"Sorry, Abi." says Rikki. "I didn't mean to be a bitch, but you're the one who wanted to stay here tonight instead of goin' home to your own apartment and you know how dangerous the light of the Full Moon is to mermaids."

"What about Reg? If I don't meet him at the beach in 15 minutes he'll break up with me." says Abi with a sad voice.

15 minutes later Abi still hasn't left the house. Suddenly Reg knocks on the door.

Rikki opens.

"Hi, lady Bennet! I'm Reg, Abi's boyfriend. Where is she?" says Reg to Rikki.

"I'm really sorry, Reg. Abi's in her room, asleep. She can't see you tonight." says Rikki in a calm mature voice.

"The slut's havin' that fuckin' period again! Should have known! Tell Abi that it's over. I don't wanna see the fake bitch again, ever." says Reg in an angry tone. "Bye!"

Reg slam the door shut and leave.

Abi come down the stairs.

"Mom, what did Reg say?" says Abi.

"Abi...I'm sorry, but he doesn't want to date you anymore. He said that you're fake." says Rikki as she try to comfort her daughter.

"I hate being a mermaid..." says Abi as she begin to cry.

Two weeks later while Abi is at work, Rikki explains Abi's problem to Lewis.

"Lewis, do you think there's something we can do?" says Rikki.

"Mako's no longer available, but you already know that. There might be another option though." says Lewis. "Remember the Sea Cave in Ireland...?"

"Sure, where Bella became a mermaid." says Rikki.

"If we can take Abi there she might be able to give up her powers." says Lewis. "What do you say?"

"Do we know that such a thing would work? I mean, aren't Abi different, since she was born a mermaid and not turned into one later, like me?" says Rikki.

"To be honest we don't know if the Sea Cave of Ireland can make Abi human, but we don't have any other options right now." says Lewis.

A month later in Ireland.

"Here we are, the Sea Cave! The place where I became a mermaid." says Bella with a smile. "Wow, I haven't been here for years!"

"It's a beautiful place." says Abi. "Isn't it beautiful, mom?"

"Yeah, it's a very beautiful place." says Rikki.

"Dad, I'm scared..." says Abi.

"I know you are, Abs. We're all here for you." says Zane.

The Full Moon start to appear.

"Okey, here goes something..." says Abi as she climb into the water.

"Good luck, sweetie!" says Zane to his daughter.

The light of the moon shine upon Abi in the water. The water start to glow and move as it's supposed to.

"It seem to be working." says Rikki in a low tone.

"Hope you're right..." says Bella.

"Aaaahhh, it fuckin' burn me!" screams Abi in pain.

"I'll save you, Abs!" says Zane as he run over to his daughter and help her out of the water.

"Thanks, dad..." says Abi before she become unconscious.

"Is she dead...?" says Rikki, who seem like she's about to cry.

"No, she's unconscious, but alive." says Zane, since he cal tell that Abi is clearly still breathing.

"Thank God!" says Rikki.

"What happened...?" says Bella. "Did it work or is she still a mermaid...?"

"We don't know yet." says Zane. "Right now she need a doctor's help."

A week later Abi wake up from her coma and she, Rikki, Zane and Bella return home.

Rikki and Abi goes down to the beach. It's a beautiful day. The sun is shining, the sky is clear and blue.

Abi pull of her t-shirt and jeans and dive into the water. After 10 seconds she doesn't turn into a mermaid.

"Yes, it worked!" screams a very happy Abi as she jump into the air and does a backflip back onto the beach.

"I'm happy for you, Abs!" says Rikki with a smile.

"Now I can finally be me again." says Abi. "Reg and I can never get back together, but when I find a new boyfriend I don't have to be afraid of the moon again."

Two months later Abi start to date a guy named Shawn and he and Abi get along perfect, as if they were made for each other.

**The End.**


End file.
